


It's Okay When it's You

by szm



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8698773#cmt8698773">Based on this prompt.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt likes brushing Foggy's hair. Foggy doesn't mind when it's Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay When it's You

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my own prompt on the kink meme because none of my other stories are co-operating. (My apologies to anyone waiting for anything.)

Matt might be willing to admit he was brooding. 

Just a little. 

_Someone_ is killing high profile mob bosses in Hell’s Kitchen and Matt has no idea who it is, they don’t seem to be making a play for the organisations themselves, they’re just killing one in a planned almost _military_ way then moving on to the next. 

Matt’s not even sure it’s a _bad_ thing if he’s totally honest. Apart from the obvious moral problems with cold blooded murder. But it can’t deny that it makes his job a little easier. Bad guys are certainly lying low right now. Maybe that makes Matt’s mood worse, he doesn’t even have anyone to hit. He hates that about himself, that he might need to be Daredevil as much as the city needs him to. Foggy is afraid of that, even though he’d never say it that bluntly. (Unless he was really angry. Foggy’s temper is usually a slower burn than Matt’s and more verbal than physical, but that doesn’t make it any less devastating when he lets it go.)

Speaking of Foggy. He’s standing in front of Matt who’s sitting on Foggy’s couch. Matt’s here because Foggy threatened to tell Karen that Matt once dated Marci unless Matt agreed to take a night off, a whole night, because ‘you’re not getting anywhere chasing your tail every night, Matt’.

It was only a week, before she started dating Foggy, a terrible, awful, week and both Matt and Marci agreed long ago that _no-one_ is ever to know. Foggy must be concerned if he’s willing to risk the wrath of Marci. 

Foggy is holding out something to Matt. “Come on, I haven’t seen you like this since finals week,” said Foggy shaking the object at him. It smelt of hair and Foggy’s coconut shampoo. Matt reached out and took it from Foggy. Foggy sat on the floor in front of Matt. “Go on then brush my hair,” said Foggy. There was an odd note of challenge to his voice. 

“Foggy, you hate people messing with your hair,” said Matt, absently testing the plastic bristles on the palm of his hand. The brush was one of the wide ones. Matt thinks it’s called a paddle brush.

Foggy shrugged, Matt could feel the movement against his leg. “I don’t mind so much when it’s you. Besides it was the only thing that could get you to turn your ridiculous brain off when we were in college, and you need to stop feeling guilty for a minute so you can actually _think_ properly.”

Matt should say no. Foggy really doesn’t like people messing with his hair. He broke up with that girl from Punjabi (Candy? Candice?) because she kept asking him if she could braid it. But Matt really does like brushing Foggy’s hair, and it’s not like _he_ asked after all. _Foggy_ offered. 

He sets the brush at the top of Foggy’s head and pulls it through his hair. Matt likes the sounds best, the gentle swish of the bristles passing though the strands and the rougher sound when Matt catches a tangle, there’s a slight resistance and then a give and back to the soothing swishing sound. He continues for a few minutes, losing himself in the soft sounds and the released smell of coconut oils and _Foggy_. Foggy’s shoulder is pressed up against his leg and he can feel the tension in Foggy gradually subside. Matt feels the pressure in his own head fade.

Foggy started talking, low and hushed tones, about everything and nothing. What he really thinks of Karen’s new shoes, the new couple who’ve moved in next door to him, the latest Tony Stark related scandal. It all washes over Matt and he doesn’t have to give anything back except to odd ‘hmm’ or ‘yeah’.

He missed the weight of Foggy’s longer hair as he concentrated on the ends. “I miss your long hair,” he said out loud without really meaning too.

Foggy laughed his head tipped back slightly which disturbed Matt’s brushing and made him tut, he gently moved Foggy’s head back into position and Foggy let him. “You’d be the only one, buddy,” said Foggy. “It’s still too long for a lawyer.”

“Whoever told you that is an idiot,” disagreed Matt. He dragged the brush through the hair a little too hard and made Foggy wince. He ran his fingers through the same piece in wordless apology. 

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, the sound of the brush through Foggy’s hair the only thing that Matt let himself listen to. Then the tension started to come back into Foggy’s shoulders. He was reaching the end of his tolerance for sitting and having his hair played with. Matt stole a few more brush strokes before passing the brush back to Foggy over his shoulder. “All done,” he said lightly.

“You sure?” asked Foggy.

“Yeah, thanks Foggy,” said Matt. He really did feel calmer; maybe he did need to take a step back from this lone murderer problem. A decent night’s sleep certainly would be a good start.

Foggy wanted to say something else. He normally moved away as soon as Matt finished brushing his hair but now he stayed where he was, the slight change in his breath that indicated he was thinking about the words he wanted to say. Matt waited him out.

“You know why I don’t mind when it’s you brushing my hair, right?” asked Foggy eventually.

Matt didn’t, he suspected, he hoped, and he didn’t have the words to put around any of it. “Yes,” he said instead.

Foggy nodded to himself. “We’re still…” he started. Then stopped. Then started again. “After everything we’ve been through lately. You’re still my best friend.”

“I know, same to you,” said Matt. Foggy got up and went to put the hair brush away. “I love you too,” said Matt under his breath, safe in the knowledge that Foggy wouldn’t be able to hear.


End file.
